The Misadventures Of Hogwarts
by Natsumi and Rin
Summary: Friends Rin & Natsumi are going to Hogwarts for the first time. Through the year, they encounter some friends, crushes, & of course pranks. Suddenly, the girls are thrown into a world of mystery as students & centaurs have gone missing. Self-insert.


**Rin: *sob* Harry Potter is really over...I can't believe it...**

**Natsumi: It shall live forever in our hearts *Raises Excalibur* CHEER FOR HARRY!**

**Rin: Yes, yes it shall. This story is proof of that!**

**Natsumi: Almost everyone knows about it!**

**Rin: Yes, yes indeed...So, should we explain what this story is?**

**Natsumi: Bleh, I suck at explaining, but sure. :) Dang do I love smiles, even though I hated smiling as a kid...**

**Rin: *SMILE!* Well, ok, I will then, onee-chan. Quite obviously, this is a Harry Potter fic. Also, it is a self-insert. Our friends and us are going to Hogwarts! :)**

**Natsumi: It's gonna be a nice funny story with later dark themes, I think...**

**Rin: We're going with how the story goes. So anyway, onee-chan, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Natsumi: Must I? Oh well...**

**Rin: C'mon, onee-chan, we need to get to the chapter. I'll do it next time!**

**Natsumi: We do not own Harry Potter in any way. If we did we would be rich and so forth.**

**Rin: Exactly. Plus I would be the happiest person on Earth. Now, I suppose we should get onto the chapter, huh?**

**Natsumi: Onward!**

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Rin screamed, running inside the house, her blue Shakespeare t-shirt and denim shorts billowing in the summer breeze. She was waving a letter around in her hand. "I got it! I got it!"<p>

Rin's friend, Natsumi, gave out a hearty laugh as she tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear,"That's what happens when you get yourself worked over something like that." Natsumi had dark midnight black hair which reached her hip along with pair of brightly-lit chocolate eyes. Her eyes were so dark it looked almost pitch black. She had her hair in a high ponytail to keep herself cool. She also owned a pair of blue rimmed glasses. Natsumi was wearing her usual t-shirt, which sported the words "Camp Half-Blood", in honor of one of her favorite Muggle series, and a pair of random basketball shorts. She was a bit on the short side, reaching about 5'2''.Last of all, she had her famous smile she almost always has on her Asian face.

"Its so unfair! I wanna go to Hogwarts too!" Natsumi's little sister, Sora Miyazaki, complained. She was two years younger than the girls, meaning she would have to wait a tad longer before she could go to the famous Hogwarts. Sora had the same black hair and lighter brown eyes than her sister, but that was pretty much all she had in common with her older sibling. Sora had slightly wavy hair with bangs similar to the American star, Justin Bieber, which reached her shoulders. She had it in a half-up/half-down style. Her hair was held up by a basketball hair elastic. She was very slender, making everyone tease her about being a model. She wore a blue Aeropostle T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid capris.

"Whoever said it was a Hogwarts letter, Ra-Ra?" Natsumi teased. She laid back on her chair, her usual smile plastered on her face as she saw Sora wave her arms in utter frustration.

"It is!" Rin cried happily. "Look, Bill!" The girls were visiting their family friends, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley, Rin without her parents. She and Natsumi were good friends, and when Natsumi's parents invited her to come along to visit Bill and Fleur, Rin was quick to accept. Rin had short hair that changed color; she was a Metamorphmagus like Tonks had been. However Rin usually only changed her hair color to reflect her mood. Right now it was a bright red, showing how happy she was. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement as she waved the letter around joyfully. "Listen to this!" Rin half-shrieked. "_Dear Ms. Ryuu, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment! Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Macy Faceright, Deputy Headmistress_! It's my Hogwarts letter!"

"Cool." Bill ruffled her hair with a smile. "You should send Reese to your parents to tell them."

Rin held out her arm, and Reese, her owl, flew over and landed on her arm. "I know," Rin said, stroking the barn owl's feathers, "but I wanna send him to reply first."

Natsumi looked up towards the ceiling. "Ah! Remember the good old days?"

Sora looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Good DAYS? Half of my life was wasted running away from your blackmailing!"

Natsumi gave a fake pout and twirled her hair. She said in a cute voice, "What are you talking about, Ra-Ra?"

Sora quickly covered her eyes as if they were in pain. She rocked back and and screamed, "Are you trying to scar my life?"

The older sibling smiled happily. "Yes."

"Trust me, Ra-Ra," Rin said with a knowing smile, "we were scarred long before you." She turned to look at Natsumi. "Remember when Victoire told us Teddy was half-werewolf?"

"That wasn't blackmail," Victoire sniffed, setting a plate on the table.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Sure it wasn't, Vi," she said sarcastically, winking at Natsumi. She lowered her voice and said, "We caught them holding hands."

Natsumi smiled wickedly. She whispered, "I still have the picture. Last week when Teddy came over, I caught a picture of them kissing, normal and magical style. Perfect for later blackmailing."

Bill raised his voice over the feverish whispering between the friends. He arched his back, allowing him to gain a few more inches, "Girls, don't whisper like that. You're reminding me of those evil scientists you showed me."

"Okay!" the girls chorused

"So sis, did you send your letter yet?" Sora said leisurely as she backed towards the carpet and laid down on it.

Rin's eyes widened. Natsumi had received her letter before the girls went to the cottage, so naturally Rin believed she had sent it already. "You didn't send it yet?" she questioned with utter shock.

The brown eyed girl waved her hand, as if she was pushing the matter aside."Of course I," She stopped mid sentence as her eyes widened, "Crud."

Rin's mouth dropped. "You forgot! Sure, you have bad memory and all, but something important as this?"

And with that Natsumi dashed up her room. She gave a high whistle as she ran up the stairs. From the living room where the rest of our cast resided, they heard loud crashes and rummaging. "Yuki! Send this quickly! As in Bing-bang-boom-this-is-fast style!" They heard the lass scream frantically to her snowy owl.

Bill muttered, "Oh blimey. Please don't destroy the house, kiddo."

"OHMYGOSH NATSU! You ran over my new shoes!" they heard Dominique shriek in horror.

"Sorry! They were going to be ran over eventually, Mini!" she called back.

"Don't call me that!"

"But you are a midget!" Rin teased. "Right, Natsumi? Just like Sora!"

"Shut up!" Sora whined.

"Sure thing, Munchkin!" Rin smiled her trademark infuriating smile at Sora. It was the kind of grin that made people around have to grin, even if they were the ones being mocked. Sora pouted to avoid grinning.

"Girls, girls. There's no need to fight over me," They heard Louis say as they walked down the stairs to help set up dinner.

"What are you talking about, lover boy?" Sora asked, now over her pout.

Louis clenched his hand over his chest. He wavered back dramatically, his only designer shirt - Channel - wrinkling. "Oh, little rose, you're hurting my feelings."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Louis. Why on Earth would we fight over you?"

"Yeah," Natsumi added. "You're too annoying."

"And more kiddish," Rin agreed with a grin at Natsumi.

"Because you two are so grown-up," Louis said, rolling his sky blue eyes.

"Yup!" the two said in sync, raising both of their arms up to form an O.

"You're losing your touch, Louis," Sora replied with mock sadness.

Rin put her hand over her heart, frowning with 'sadness'. "Poor Louis. He will die without ever achieving his dream of having a girlfriend. He will mostly be missed."

"Rin!" Bill gave her a half-annoyed, half-amused look. Rin shrugged, still grinning at Natsumi.

"Sorry, Bill, but you must admit. That's a terrible way to die," Natsumi said sincerely.

Rin nodded solemnly. "Death by broken heart. Such a slow way to go."

"That's enough, you two," Bill said sternly, but they could see in his eyes that he was trying not to smile.

"Kids! Pleeze come over and 'elp me set up for dinner!" they heard Fleur call from the kitchen.

Bill went in and hugged her from behind. "What would I ever do without you?" he whispered softly into the half-veela's ear. Fleur smiled charmingly. In the other room, Rin covered her mouth with her hand so no one would see her pretending to gag. She had never been a fan of the 'sappy romance of the French', as she put it. Natsumi took one look at Rin's face and broke into a fit of hysterical laughs. Soon, Sora joined in. The sisters tried leaning on each other for support, but fell down and continued laughing. Rin grinned at them and made a small retching noise.

The rest of the occupants in the room muttered under their breaths, "Weirdos."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Just help me set up the table already."

"What if we don't want to, Via?" Rin teased. No one knew why she called Victoire 'Via' half the time, not even Natsumi. Rin only smiled when she was asked. Honestly, she didn't have a reason other than to annoy the older girl.

After a few moments of setting the table and a large dose of teasing, Fleur finally called out, "Dinner!" Everyone's bellies grumbled in response. Rin lead the stampede of the kids running to the table and fighting over who got what plate. Everyone quickly grabbed a square of steaming hot lasagna and dug in.

After they were done eating, Bill and Fleur washed the dishes while the kids cleared the table. "Alright, Rin, Sora, Natsumi, time for you three to go home," Bill said when everyone was done.

"Awwwww!" the three girls said at once. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's getting late, and your parents are probably getting worried about you." Bill smiled at the disappointed looks on their faces and gently pushed them toward the fireplace. "Go on. Don't worry, we'll try to see you at Diagon Alley, all right?"

"Fine," Rin grumbled, wiping some crumbs off her face with the back of her hand. "See ya later!" She took a fistful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fire, dropped it, and said her address. The flames went up, and she vanished. Sora and Natsumi did the same, except the sisters said a catchphrase before they left. The green flames quickly consumed them,sending them back to their house as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin (computer voice): Chapter one, completed.<strong>

**Natsumi: Haha, Finally. :) By the way, next chapter, you will meet some new people! Oh! You have your own robot, Rin?**

**Rin: My own robot? Why would I need that? *gasp* Oh, I get it! Haha. :) Yeah, it's either GLaDOS or a Transformer. (If you understand those, then yay! I have fellow geeks in the world!)**

**Natsumi: Haha, there should be a "Befriend a Geek" day. :)**

**Rin: *gasp* THERE TOTALLY SHOULD BE! That would be amazing!**

**Natsumi: Haha, me and Rin are typing at the same time.**

**Rin: And it's fun!**

**Natsumi: I bet you readers aren't really caring right now and kinda feel like throwing pies at us. :)**

**Rin: Ah well, WE'RE having a blast!**

**Natsumi: And you are home eating pie. (Oi, me and my obsession with pie :D)**

**Rin: Just as long as you remember to give some to your favorite MPDed authors! *winks***

**Natsumi: Okay now you lost me Rin. Please remember that I'm an old frail woman**

**Rin: You're not 'frail'. You're an old lady, but you're not 'frail'. And MPDed just means we have multiple personality issues. Which we might as well. :)**

**Natsumi: True! But that's what makes us...*says in dramatic voice* SPECIAL!**

**Rin: Yes indeed! *smiles* *sighs* Well, I guess we should end the AN now, huh...**

**Natsumi: Guess so... Anyway, remember to review! I have a gift for the first 5 reviewers!**

**Rin: Hey, how come I don't get a gift? *sigh* Aw well, as long as you people send me some pie...I LOVE PIE!**

**Natsumi: Cuz what I'm giving them is what I give you on a regular basis buddy. :) I guess this is where we say bye...**

**Rin: *singing* Good~bye, don't~cry, we'll see you all aga~in! *back to talking* Yeah, I made those words up just now. Anyhoo, this is Rin...**

**Natsumi:And this is Natsu!**

**Both: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
